The Wrong Future
by Aaralynn
Summary: The horrifying reality of why time travel is dangerous in the wrong hands. Yuri-ness.


The Wrong Future

By Aaralynn

The future was on her side.

Her plans were finally going to bare fruit. It took five years of careful planning, but she knew she could make the future happen. She could make it right - just as she was destined.

When word got out that Neo Queen Serenity was leaving her husband all of Crystal Tokyo was buzzing with rumors. Everyone, even the Sailor Senshi were shocked to find she'd divorced the King to marry another woman. Now there was the Newo Queen and the plain old Queen, and that news opened new doors...

She'd loved the Neo Queen for as long as she could remember, and she knew this new woman couldn't be right for her golden-haired goddess. So she manufactured a plan to alter history, all the while knowing she had to be right - because if she succeeded, she was meant to succeed.

It all began with a simple, secret admission. "I think I like girls," she said. Serenity's new bride was quiet and thoughtful. It was a big deal to be trusted with such sensitive information, so she did her best to set a good example and help as much as she could. But she wasn't the brightest of women. Sweet, honest, and loving, but not really capable of reading between the lines. So when the question "could you tell me how to kiss? Like you kiss Serenity?" came up, she answered. And slowly, ever so slowly, the Queen would unwittingly begin to describe all the ways she made her Neo Queen curl her toes and call her name. The more intimate the questions, the more she would question all of the comparisons to Serenity. But her doubts and suspicions were cast aside when she was assured that the only reason Serenity was mentioned was because, well, who other than her wife would the Queen have such intimate relations with?

And when the time was right, and the information was memorized, she left the kingdom in the only way she knew - and she went back in time, to the precisely calculated moment.

When she arrived, she made friends with the Sailor Scouts. She earned their trust, and used an old nickname, to avoid her identity. And she did as the Queen said. She befriended Serena. And she carefully made certain that big events would still take place. They were all part of her plan. The future would be bright, she was told, if certain events were still allowed to take place.

Within a few weeks she and Serena were confidants. And a few months later, on precisely the right day, she knocked on Serena's door and asked, "you slept with him, didn't you?"

In another life, a long time ago in the future, the Queen told her that Serenity knew something was wrong when she didn't get a rush the first time she had sex with a man, but she had no one to talk to about her feelings.

It might not be fair to walk into a situation knowing certain outcomes, but all was fair in love and war, and she wanted Serena's love.

Quietly she lied, and told the golden haired girl of how she, too, felt more dirty than satisfied when she first had sex with a man. It didn't take much more for her friend to curl up in her arms and cry, exploding with confusion and pent-up feelings she didn't know what to do with. But she was relieved to have one person who understood her.

Almost instantly they were inseparable. And ever so slowly hands would touch. The would laugh together. Walk together. Confide in each other. Glance at each other. And just a month after Serena's most harrowing personal revelation, they shared a simple, chaste kiss as they lay on a picnic blanket under a tree. Serena was hesitant, but complied. And suddenly all of the techniques the future Queen told about her wife were put to use. She was right about everything. Serena liked holding hands, having her hair brushed from her face, and light kisses behind the ear. She didn't know her new girlfriend, a term she wasn't yet comfortable using, was actually going through a checklist in her head.

She didn't know her girlfriend was expecting the news, weeks later, that Serena was seven weeks pregnant. And as the expectant mother fell apart, her new love held her and assured her that it was okay, and that what they had together was too pure to toss away because of a baby. She told her, with no uncertainty, that she would be there every step of the way. When Serena was ready to admit she was in love, her girlfriend placed a hand on her large stomach and declared that she would be there, through good times and bad, to raise the child as her own.

Chibi-Usa was born with a mop of pink hair and two mothers proud mothers. Everyone joked that she looked so much like them, and was so beautiful, no man could possibly have been involved in making her.

They married shortly after Chibi-Usa's first birthday.

By then the Queen was long forgotten, and her advice was second nature. Gone were the days of consciously thinking "don't nibble her ear" and "a little more to the left and she'll orgasm." A new history was made.

But there was one thing missing.

So a few years into their marriage, she asked Serena, now Serenity, if she wanted another child. After much discussion, they agreed it was time, and that since Serenity already brought one daughter into the world, she would stand on the sidelines for the birth of their next child.

When she'd began planning to change history, the second child was a difficult decision. She'd heard rumors of a Chibi-chibi, in one timeline, long ago... and she felt the girl was a necessity. The problem was that the girls needed to be biological sisters, and Chibi-usa's "sperm donor" wasn't willing to donate again. So she made an appointment with a clinic on a day Serenity couldn't join her. And she tracked the man down.

His future ended the day Serena left him, and it was easy to find him in a bar a few hours outside of town. She got him drunk, she got him a little drugged, and though she'd never been with a man, she got him into bed, willingly donating his sperm to the woman he didn't know stole the love of his life out from under him.

Nine months later Chibi-Chibi was born, with a mop of pink hair, just like her sister and mother. Finally every major event had occurred. Finally she and Serenity would be secure, living together in peace.


End file.
